Twitterponies Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ About the Twitterponies Started in late Feburary of 2011, we are fans who have banded together to play out the lives of the cast of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic through Twitter. We do lighthearted slice of life roleplay similar to the show itself, but also add regular epic scenes to keep things interesting. By reading this page, we assume you're an eager potential player just bursting with anticipation to dive deep into the land of Equestria and play together with us. That's all fine and dandy, but we kindly urge you to keep on reading below first before you try to get involved! Many potential information await you, and you'd do best best to read through majority of them! If you feel you have gathered everything there is to know about us so far, feel free to make your way to this handy guide. It'll explain the process of joining the Roleplaying community to you in detail. How to get involved with the Twitterponies! Announcements Communication via the IRC Channel Perhaps you feel that Twitter constrains you in your communication with the Mod, the Mane 6 or any other pony out there. If such is the case, we're happy to inform you that the Twitterponies community has established their very own Internet Relay Chat room. To join and participate in happy discussions about everything and nothing, Out-Of-Character, feel free to join by clicking this finely-crafted link: #Twitterponies on SlashNET.org Be sure to join the room by inputting your pony's name or your twitterhandle, so that we know who is who. Also, should you feel inclined to research the room and perhaps become a permanent denizen, read more about it here. Equestria Weather TwitterWidget ='Twitterponies Wiki Main Portal'= Characters, Histories and Locations * Ponies - The complete list of each and every wiki-able equestrian individual! ** Show Characters - Ponies appearing in the main show and having a leading role. Includes such characters as the Mane 6 or the Apple Family! ** Show-Derived Characters - Ponies who appeared in the show as background characters with little or no dialogue. Includes such individuals are Vinyl Scratch or Horte Cuisine. ** Original Characters - The multitude of ponies stemming nowhere else but from your very imagination! * Places - Locations around the lands of Equestria and beyond! ** Cities - Areas belonging to one of the great cities. *** Ponyville Locations *** Cloudsdale Locations ** Wilderness - Areas unclaimed by hoof, filled with wild nature! *** Everfree Forest - The untamed grove near Ponyville. *** Whitetail Forest - The magical land of the fae! ** Beyond Equestria - Lands, continents and contries not in the borders of Equestria! *** The Old Kingdom - The northern lands of the pony forefathers. *** Haysia - The eastern lands of mystical orient. *** Hoofstralia - The steppes of the country-continent to the south-east! * Events and celebrations - Browse through our humble history of roleplay! ** Winter Wrap Up - We finished our holiday cheer. ** Best Young Flyer's Competition - Nobody beats Rainbow Dash! ** Neighborly Day Carnival - Obligatory Beach Episode ** Previously on... Ponies of Importance * The Mane 6 ** *** ** ** ** ** ** * The Princess Twins ** ** Guides, Tips, Tricks, and Rules * Roleplaying Tips'n'Tricks - You should probably listen well! ** The Twitter Side *** How does this all work? - the first stop. *** Tweet Etiquette - Play nice with others. *** Do's and Don't's - We like everypony but meanies! *** Hashtags - #Foalswag #twitterponies #pvweather ** The Meta Side *** - your go-to person for questions and answers! *** Differences Between Twitterponies and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic - Because not everything you saw holds true over here! *** Roleplaying Guide - You go-to for all problems! **** Applejack’s Ten Tips for Twitterponies - The farmpony has a few words of advice for you. **** The Answer to Bad RP is Great RP - It's so simple, isin't it? **** Golden Rules of TwitterPonies - Everything, in a nutshell. *** The Idea Bag - Dive in and fish out interesting concepts... or add your own!